


of purrs and pats

by neonsheep (combat_jorts)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Traits, Catboy Felix, Dogboy Dimitri, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sort Of, everyone with a crest has an animal trait, minor mention of other blue lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combat_jorts/pseuds/neonsheep
Summary: “But are they cute?”Felix completely ignored Sylvain in favor of Dimitri, his eyes lingering for a moment on the pair of golden ears perched atop Dimitri’s head, which folded delicately at the middle and flopped over on themselves. They appeared fuzzy and petal-soft even from a distance, matching Dimitri’s golden hair, which was half tied up into a bun. They were… fine. Nothing special. Felix’s gaze flicked down to Dimitri’s face, noting the color blooming high on his cheeks. His eyes quickly danced away, his scowl deepening.“They’re ears,” Felix repeated flatly after a moment of silence, then turned on his heel and made his way out of the kitchen, tail beginning to lash.~~~~~~~~~For the FE3H kink meme! Prompt from a lovely anon: “Catboy!Felix and either human Dimitri or Dogboy!Dimitri. Either way I will be delighted!!!”Felix finds out Dimitri has never been petted. He resolves to fix that.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	of purrs and pats

Felix’s ear twitched, a frown twisting his lips as a cackle echoed from the kitchen. When Dimitri said he was having some friends over, Felix didn’t expect  _ all _ of them to show up at their door. It wasn’t as if he was planning on joining in on the festivities— it wasn’t his get-together— but he at least expected some peace and quiet in his own apartment. Instead, a few of them saw fit to act like fucking buffoons, and by a few, Felix meant Sylvain. 

“No, really, they’re adorable,” came Annette’s cheery voice, and Felix twisted to peer above the top of the couch just in time to catch a glimpse of her ruffling the slate-gray feathers of her wings. 

“I-I really don’t think they’re anything out of the ordinary-“

“Aw, don’t be so humble, Dimitri,” came Sylvain’s wry reply, cutting his friend off. Felix cocked a brow, wondering exactly what they were discussing before reminding himself he really didn’t care. And he still didn’t care even as he stood and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. No one had ever cared less than Felix. Nope. 

As he approached the group, he noticed Mercedes’ and Annette’s eyes flick in his direction. They were perhaps the most tolerable of the bunch, and he could find it in himself to say hello. One of Mercedes’ long, velvety ears twitched as she flashed a soft smile in Felix’s direction, her attention still focused on Sylvain and Dimitri. Annette greeted him with a cheery “Hey!”, drawing the attention of Ashe behind her. Felix needed to get his water and get the hell out of dodge if he didn’t want to get wrapped up in this little reunion. 

“They’re so soft and floppy… And you know they twitch when you’re happy, right? Who doesn’t like a good pair of puppy ears?” Sylvain continued, and Felix rolled his eyes as the refrigerator filled his cup with water. He didn’t want to know. He really, really didn’t. Curiosity killed the cat or some shit, but Felix wasn’t curious in the first place. He wasn’t.

“Hey, Felix,” their red-haired friend began, and Felix could hear the lascivious grin on his face. “What do you think of Dimitri’s ears? Cute, right?”

“Sylvain, there’s hardly a need for this,” Dimitri half-pleaded, his usual timbre about an octave higher with embarrassment. Felix’s lips wanted to twitch into a smile, but he wouldn’t give any of them the satisfaction of seeing it.

“Why are you asking me?” Felix asked dryly, lifting the cup to his lips and turning toward the others only to find every pair of eyes on him. His ears flattened to his head unconsciously, and his eyes narrowed. “They’re ears.”

“But are they cute?” Sylvain pressed, his own black-tipped ears standing tall and proud on the top of his head. Felix completely ignored Sylvain in favor of Dimitri, his eyes lingering for a moment on the pair of golden ears perched atop Dimitri’s head, which folded delicately at the middle and flopped over on themselves. They appeared fuzzy and petal-soft even from a distance, matching Dimitri’s golden hair, which was half tied up into a bun. They were… fine. Nothing special. Felix’s gaze flicked down to Dimitri’s face, noting the color blooming high on his cheeks. His eyes quickly danced away, his scowl deepening. 

“They’re ears,” Felix repeated flatly after a moment of silence, then turned on his heel and made his way out of the kitchen, tail beginning to lash. He pretended he didn’t see the way Dimitri deflated ever so slightly as he did. It was none of his business anyway. Whatever game Sylvain wanted him to play, he didn’t want any part in it. It was probably stupid and a waste of his time. 

“Well,  _ I _ think they’re cute enough to pet. Has anyone ever petted you, Dimitri?”

Felix nearly choked on his water.  _ What the fuck kind of question was that?  _ Felix knew jack shit about dogs

“Oh, Dimitri, you’re all red,” Mercedes laughed out softly. “Sylvain, leave him alone. You’re just flustering him.”

“So I guess that’s a no, huh?”

“N-No. I've never been… pet.”

Felix curled up on the edge of the couch, pulling out his phone. He didn’t want to know. This wasn’t his business. He didn’t care that petting Dimitri had never crossed his mind. He also  _ really _ didn’t care that Dimitri seemed flustered to the point of acting like he’d never learned a language in his life.  _ Not my circus, not my monkeys _ . He opened up the news app, scrolling through headlines without really reading them— his ears swiveled in the direction of the kitchen, still eavesdropping. 

“We’ll be heading home, I think,” Ashe interjected softly, kindly. “But thank you, Dimitri. Really. This was fun! We should get together again sometime.”

“Thank you, Dimitri. You and Felix may finish off the cookies. I’ll pick up the dish next time we meet,” said Dedue. After that, everyone began saying their goodbyes, hugging and making plans and all that formal bullshit. 

“Bye, Felix!” Annette called from the doorway of their apartment, and Felix peered above the couch to meet her eyes. He waved, and then received a chorus of goodbyes from nearly everyone else. His wrist was tired from waving. He should have just gone to bed.

Dimitri’s heavy sigh echoed from the foyer after the door clicked shut, and Felix watched him as he entered the living room, tail sagging, and flopped down on the opposite end of the couch as if he’d just finished running the world’s longest marathon. After interacting with that bunch, Felix supposed anyone would feel the same. The other man turned toward him, ears perking up slightly, and flashed a small, soft smile that turned Felix’s insides into knots. His ears flattened and he averted his gaze, once again ignoring the way Dimitri’s expression fell. 

“I am... sorry about all that,” the other began, “but thank you for letting me invite them. I love them all dearly, but they can be… ah…”

“Exhausting,” Felix supplied helpfully, “annoying, perhaps?”

Dimitri laughed softly, shaking his head, and Felix’s hands balled into fists in his lap. “Perhaps,” he agreed warmly. “They... really make you value the time you have to yourself.” Felix snorted. He had to agree.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, with Felix scrolling on his phone and Dimitri picking up a book he’d pressed a bookmark into before their company had arrived. However, yet again, Felix wasn’t really reading. His thoughts were buzzing in his mind a mile a minute, and Sylvain’s voice was echoing his mind.

_ Has anyone ever petted you, Dimitri? _

Felix’s lip curled, his tail lashing as it curled around him on the couch— why was he even thinking about that? Why did Sylvain even have to bring it up?  _ Insufferable. _

“Is something wrong, Felix?” came Dimitri’s concerned query as he leaned forward on the couch, setting his book aside. “Was it too much tonight? I can ask them to come in smaller groups. I apologize; I really should have taken your feelings into—“

“Is it true?”

Felix’s mouth snapped shut, eyes widening to mirror Dimitri’s.  _ Fuck _ . He did  _ not _ mean to say that out loud. His ears flattened once more, his tail winding around his ankle. “Never mind.”

“N-No, please— what were you going to ask?” Dimitri insisted, his teeth dragging over his lower lip and his eyes wide and questioning. Felix’s stomach leapt into his chest.  _ Shit _ . He couldn’t back out of this without making a scene, and he knew Dimitri would pursue it even more vehemently if he did. 

“About the… the petting thing. Is it true? That no one has ever, like… pet your head? Given you a scratch? Don’t dogs like that?”

Dimitri’s entire face flushed deep pink, splotchy on his neck and even reaching the tips of his ears. “A-Ah, well… Erm… Yes..? To both. But… it’s complicated.”

“I have time.”  _ What the fuck, Felix? What happened to not being interested?  _

This time it was Dimitri’s gaze that danced away, his ears drooping to the sides in his embarrassment. “I… Well… I imagine it’s much the same for you… We let those we trust pet us. It can be demeaning if done by a stranger, or it can be an act of affection from loved ones. But… I’ve never really had anyone to... do it.”

“Right.” Felix couldn’t tear his gaze from the other man, watching those soft ears flick amidst golden locks. “Sounded like Sylvain was ready. Would you have let him do it?” Was he envious? Of  _ Sylvain _ ? Hell no. Never in a million years would he ever be  _ jealous _ of  _ Sylvain,  _ especially not over Dimitri.

“Ah… Maybe,” Dimitri replied quietly, his voice gone high once more. Felix’s eyes narrowed. “It’s… Again, it’s complicated but… Felix..?”

Felix froze, his hand raised and about a third of the way from closing the distance between him and Dimitri’s head. “Would you let me?” The words fell from his lips of their own accord. He felt a whole lot like a train trying to slam on the breaks, but the hundreds of cars behind the engine were keeping the momentum going. “If you’re such a dog that you’d let  _ Sylvain _ do it, I might as well.”

Dimitri’s jaw dropped. Felix retracted his hand as if he’d been burnt, then stood stiffly from the couch. _What was he thinking? None of this was his place._ _He didn’t care one bit._ “Never mind. I’m… just tired. I’m going to bed.”

“Felix, wait,” Dimitri butted in, a hand darting out and catching Felix’s wrist just as he began to move. Felix’s eyes widened once more, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the other man. The tip of his tail twitched low to the ground, his ears pressed back— surprisingly, he was ashamed.

“I… I want you to. Please. If you do.”

Felix nearly gave himself whiplash with the sheer velocity at which he turned to look at Dimitri’s beet-red face. His ears perked up, standing stick straight and swiveling toward Dimitri. Was he dreaming? Or did he just get hit with a really big stick? The other man gently tugged Felix closer, and one unsteady hand guided Felix’s hand to the top of his head. His single eye was trained on Felix, looking earnest, and even Felix found himself crumbling under that gaze. 

He began to scratch gently just behind one of Dimitri’s ears, watching the blond man’s eye flutter shut and his shoulders relax. “Oh…”

Felix could feel the fur on his tail begin to stand up with excitement, and he couldn’t help but scowl at his own reaction. He was just petting a friend. That was it. His other hand joined to scritch at the other ear, and Felix moved to sit back on the couch, nearly pressed against Dimitri. The other man pushed his head into Felix’s touch, lips parting and breath growing shallow. “You really like this,” Felix commented in awe. His stupid brain couldn’t even come up with something snarky to say because Dimitri’s dumb pretty face was too distracting.  _ Fuck. What? _

“Y-Yes.” Dimitri replied, cracking his eye open to meet Felix’s gaze. It was hazy and half-lidded as Felix’s fingers worked through Dimitri’s hair and massaged at his ears. “It’s… It feels really nice… please keep going.”

And who was Felix to deny him? 

About five minutes later, Felix found that he’d shifted closer to the other man, pressed flush to his side as he generously doled out the scritches. There was a thumping against the couch which Felix finally realized was Dimitri’s tail beginning to wag with vigor. It made his lips twitch into the smallest of smirks. “You put up a fight for nothing, Dimitri. You love it. Getting so excited over just a few pets? I would have thought you more…” Felix trailed off, gaze locked on the bulge now pressing against Dimitri’s pants. “Ho _ ly shit _ .”

Dimitri bit his lip, pressing his thighs together and forcing himself to pull away from Felix’s touch. “I-I am so sorry! It *is* complicated because— well, it… it feels good, and coming from someone I trust as deeply as you… and having not been used to it… I knew it might… have this effect.” Dimitri’s head hung low, his ears drooping and his hair mussed from Felix’s fingers. “I shouldn’t have asked this of you.”

Felix’s heart sank, strangely enough. As much as he liked getting on Dimitri’s nerves, he didn’t want the other man to think he took advantage of him. Felix was a dick, but he wasn’t  _ that _ much of a dick. “Dimitri,” he said firmly, and the other man’s head shot up. “I want this. I was just… surprised. This feels good, right? So let’s keep going.”

Dimitri’s eye went wide, but he could only nod. “Alright… but please stop if you feel uncomfortable.”

With that, Felix returned to his ministrations until he began to move his hands lower, fingers scratching gently under Dimitri’s chin. His tail began to wag, thumping against the couch with renewed vigor, and Felix’s own tail began to flick in time with it. He’d turned his whole body to face the other, sitting on his haunches sideways on the couch to get access to Dimitri without having to stretch. 

One glance down provided a nice view of Dimitri’s straining bulge, and much to his own surprise, Felix found his mouth began to water. “So worked up over some simple touches. You really are desperate.”

“ _ Felix _ ,” Dimitri whined, shifting against the couch and pressing his thighs together once more. 

“Just some  _ pets _ worked you up. What would the other say if they knew you were that easy?”

“Fe-Felix, I… Please… more…”

“You'd like it if I touched you, right?”

Dimitri’s nod was energetic. Felix smirked, tail twitching.

“You should beg for it then.”

Dimitri’s eye blew wide again, and faster than Felix could blink, the other man was on him, tugging Felix into his lap and making him gasp when Felix pressed against his straining cock through the cloth of his pants. “Please let me touch you,” Dimitri all but pleaded, and all Felix could do was nod. 

In a flurry of limbs, they were pushing clothes from each other’s bodies, and lips were finding skin. Felix wanted those sharp teeth of Dimitri’s that he’d seen countless times to sink into his neck. He’d wanted it for a while, actually. Fuck, he was a mess. And then Dimitri was laying him down on the couch, grinding into him as if he were desperate for touch— perhaps he was. Resisting the urge to call Dimitri a dog for his crudeness, he met Dimitri’s movements and captured his lips in a kiss, nipping them with small, sharp teeth of his own. Dimitri whimpered, kissing back rather sloppily, and then began to run his hands along Felix’s torso. His thumbs grazed nipples, making Felix gasp and arch into the touch.

“O-Oh, Felix… you’re gorgeous… Can I— Should we—..?”

“Your room,” Felix hissed, “now.”

Dimitri all but dragged Felix up, and they went stumbling to his room, barely able to make it to the bed before their hands were all over each other once more. Felix fell into the pillows, spreading his legs as Dimitri settled between them. His hips rolled into Felix’s, both still clothed as they rocked together, and the room filled with their soft noises and the creak of the bed frame. “Please,” Dimitri murmured, and Felix surged up to kiss him. Pleasure was already blooming low in his gut from their frottage, but Felix needed  _ more _ .

“Fuck me,” he said breathlessly, and Dimitri’s pupil blew wide and dark with lust. 

Dimitri pulled away just enough to wiggle his pants and boxers off, tossing them into the floor and helping Felix do the same. Felix noted the way Dimitri’s tail wagged furiously as he bent to root through his bedside table for supplies. He couldn’t help himself; Felix gave Dimitri’s ass a squeeze and was rewarded with an enthusiastic twitch from Dimitri’s cock, now hanging flushed and heavy between his legs. Upon further inspection, Felix identified the slight swell at the base to be a knot. “Here,” Dimitri said breathlessly, pressing lube into Felix’s palm. “I-I figured… you might like to do it yourself.”

Felix popped the cap open and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, rolling over onto his hands and knees so he could reach between his legs to begin prepping himself. If he was gonna do this, he at least wanted to give Dimitri a show— the poor thing looked about ready to bust one right there and then. As he pressed a single digit inside, Felix’s tail curled and his ears flattened themselves to his head.

“ _ Fuck…  _ Dimitri,” he groaned, peering behind himself to keep an eye on the other man’s reaction. Much to his delight, Dimitri had a hand wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly as he watched. That tail was still wagging dutifully, and Felix couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He pressed another finger inside, tail lifting as he began presenting himself to Dimitri almost unconsciously. He scissored his fingers, thrusting them in deep and stretching himself out before he began to grow restless and pressed in a third finger for good measure. It was at this point that he began to mewl, panting and gripping the sheets with his free hand as he all but fucked himself with the other. 

“Dimitri… Dimitri,  _ fuck,  _ I’m ready,” he babbled as soon as he grew too impatient to stretch himself any longer. There was the telltale crinkle of a condom packet behind him, and then the  _ pop _ of the lube cap before hands were gripping his hips with bruising strength and something hot and blunt was pressing against his entrance. Felix lowered himself to his forearms, his back bowed elegantly, and swayed his hips tantalizingly, tail swishing with them. “Come  _ on _ ,” he urged impatiently, and he opened his mouth to spit a taunt when Dimitri began to push inside. Felix’s fingers curled into the sheets and he gasped, the feeling of being stretched open washed over him, and he pressed his cheek into the mattress as Dimitri pushed deeper.

“Are… Are you alright?” Dimitri panted, thumbs petting circles into Felix’s hips, and Felix nodded, all knowledge of language out the fucking window. Dimitri was moving  _ agonizingly  _ slowly, and Felix pushed back onto Dimitri’s dick until he was fully sheathed inside. He heard Dimitri gasp and whimper behind him, and then the other man folded himself over Felix, his chest pressed flush to Felix’s back. Felix could feel Dimitri’s rapid heartbeat, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t endearing. “H-How do you feel? Is it… oh… are you..?”

“Hmn..? What?” Felix asked, not missing the way Dimitri’s tone grew warmer. 

“You… you didn’t notice? You’re purring.”

Felix’s eyes shot wide open. Sure enough, he’d begun to purr.  _ Well, shit. That’s beyond embarrassing. _

“Does that mean I’m doing a good job?”

“Just… fucking move already before I get myself off.”

Felix could practically feel Dimitri’s grin as the other began to move. The thought was quickly pushed out of his mind by the feeling of the drag of Dimitri’s cock inside him. It was  _ perfect,  _ though Felix would be loath to admit it. He felt just this side of stuffed full, and it was as comforting as it was arousing. Dimitri’s thrusts grew harder, faster, but Felix still needed more.

“Fuck, Dima,” he gasped out, “more… Harder…” At the mention of the old nickname, Felix was rewarded with a sharp snap of the hips, brushing right against his prostate. Felix mewled as if he were in heat, panting and gasping and purring like a jet engine as he pressed his face into the sheets, tail thrashing and curling. Dimitri seemed to be losing himself a little as time wore on, one hand gripping Felix’s hips as the other pinned one of Felix’s wrists to the bed. With a rush of perverse delight, Felix wondered if it was in Dimitri’s instinct to hold him down and claim him. 

Dimitri began to lap at the junction between Felix’s neck and shoulder, nipping gently before biting down and snapping his hips inside Felix’s heat. Felix cried out, pleasure pooling low between his hips. He was so agonizingly  _ close _ , Dimitri’s cock filling him up over and over again as the man panted and growled against him.  _ So much for that sweet puppy _ . 

Felix began to reach between his legs to tug at his cock, but Dimitri beat him to it, wrapping a hand around Felix and pumping him in time with his thrusts, which began to grow sloppy. With every thrust, Felix could feel the knot at the base of Dimitri’s cock beginning to swell, eventually catching on his entrance and stretching him even more. Much to his own surprise, Felix found himself wanting to be knotted. He knew it probably wasn’t a good idea, lest they end up in the emergency room trying to fish a condom from Felix’s insides… but a man could dream.

“Felix,” Dimitri whimpered, and embarrassingly, that was what it took to push Felix over the edge. He mewled and whined, his purring pausing only so he could tighten around Dimitri’s cock and come. His tail trembled, quivering against his back as he rode out his orgasm, and he was dimly aware that Dimitri was gripping onto him harder. It only took a few more thrusts until Dimitri was cumming, as well, his knot swelling just outside of Felix. He could feel it pressing against his entrance and it sent a thrill up his spine— maybe one day he’d get to feel it swell inside him.

Dimitri slowly pulled out, leaving Felix feeling dismayingly empty. He whined, though he was still purring from the euphoria of his relief, prompting Dimitri to press the smallest of kisses to the nape of his neck.

“Are you alright..?” Dimitri asked softly, ears twitching and alert as he disposed of the condom.

“Mmhm,” Felix responded lazily, his tail swaying slowly as he caught his breath. Considering he’d just gotten his brains fucked out, he was rather coherent. Dimitri smiled softly, grabbing a few tissues to clean them both up. Felix eyed the cum he’d gotten on the bedsheets with distaste, curling his lip as he rolled over onto his side. 

“We’ve… made a bit of a mess. Would you like to sleep in your room for the night?” Dimitri asked, his eye widening as he realized the implications of his statement. Felix’s lips twitched into a smile that might have been fond. 

“Yeah. Just… give me a minute.”

Relieved, Dimitri seemed to relax, his tail beginning to wag once more. Felix felt himself purring like a jet engine, and he blamed it on the orgasm.

“I could carry you if you’d like.”

Felix’s eyes shot open. *Let Dimitri carry him?* No, he had legs. Legs that felt like jelly and a back that felt like it just got blown out, but he had them. He could do it. He could… but, fuck, he was tired.

“Mmn… Sure. Fine.”

Strong arms were pushing themselves under his form, pulling him to a strong chest, and Felix was face to face with a single bright, friendly, blue eye, and those adorable, floppy, golden ears. Felix’s cheeks heated and he averted his gaze, scowling thought his purring gave away his true feelings. Felix’s tail twitched in an effort to look nonplussed as Dimitri carried him to his own bed, laying him down gently and looking at him with such bright tenderness that Felix felt as if he were looking at the sun.

“Are you going to lay with me or not?” he grumped, and Dimitri laughed softly, crawling into bed right beside Felix. 

“Of course. Er… May I…?” Dimitri asked almost sheepishly, pressing close to Felix. The dark haired man nodded, pretending to be at least slightly annoyed as Dimitri pulled him to his chest once more. He was warm and broader than Felix, and his arms were strong, soft, and inviting… Felix could feel himself being lulled to sleep. 

“Goodnight, Felix,” Dimitri said softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Felix’s purring continued, softening as he began to drift off. The last thing he registered was the  _ thump thump thump _ ing of Dimitri’s tail against the mattress. His lips twitched into a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it too!! Kudos and comments make my day <3333


End file.
